Quiproquo
by Lt Laura Cadman
Summary: Katie a appris une grande nouvelle qui pourrait briser le coeur de Laura. Doit elle lui dire ? Et comment Laura va t'elle réagir ? Bon j'espère que le titre ne va pas trop vous dévoiler la fin. Sont présent : Rodney, Katie, Laura et Carson...


**Titre ****: Quiproquo**

**Rating**** : Tout public voyons !**

**Résumé :**** McBeck... euh non Beckman, non et puis non un McBeck... ou peut être un Beckman ? si il faut c'est carrément un McMan... Vous le saurez après avoir lu la fic.**

**Spoiler**** : aucun, en tout cas sur aucun a part peut être ceux qui ont été diffusé en France.**

**Disclaimer**** :Les personnages de la série Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne retire aucun revenu de cette petite histoire. En faite c'est pareil pour toutes les autres séries, j'aimerai pourtant avoir le Dr Gregory House et le bel agent DiNozzo...Un jour pi être...**

**Note 1**** : En faite je l'ai écrite y'a un petit moment mais je viens juste de la retrouver, donc voilà je vous la poste !**

**Note 2 ****:C'est officiel je suis effectivement en vacance. J'ai passé toutes mes épreuves de mon Bac ES, et maintenant j'attend le verdict le 2 juillet 2007 à 16 h.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines qu'elle le supposait, mais elle n'avait jamais eu de vraies preuves jusque là, c'était juste une fort pressentiment, mais Katie en était sûre, elle en aurait mit sa main à couper, c'était plus qu'évident à présent.

Ces deux là étaient plus que de simples amis, leur relation avait avancé à un nouveau stade. Déjà elle avait remarqué que le vouvoiement avait laissé place au tutoiement. Bon ce n'était pas la preuve irréfutable, après tout ils se connaissaient depuis environ trois ans, et après un temps pareil ils étaient en droit à laisser tomber le vouvoiement.

Mais ce qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille, c'était quand Katie les avait surpris en train de sortir des quartiers de l'écossais avec en prime un air légèrement gêner, à ce moment là, elle s'était caché derrière un des piliers de la Cité et elle les avait observé. Carson avait serré Rodney dans ces bras et l'avait remercier d'être là pour lui. Si ça ce n'était pas une preuve... Et puis ce n'était pas tout, elle les avait vu de plus en plus ensemble, mangeant tout les deux à la cafétéria, chuchotant au détour d'un couloir et s'arrêtant quand ils la croisaient. Rodney allait même à la pêche avec le médecin, mais bien évidemment ils ne ramenaient jamais de poissons mais revenaient tout excités. Et de son côté, Carson se portait volontaire pour toutes les expériences du scientifique nécessitant le gène ATA, mais quand elle allait au laboratoire elle ne trouvait que Zelenka absorbait par l'analyse de quelconques données.

Carson et Rodney, c'était tout de même étonnant. Le canadien n'arrêtait pas de se vanter de ses conquêtes, dont elle faisait partie, et ne cachait pas son engouement pour les blondes. Mais peut-être faisait il tout cela pour que tout le monde le croit hétérosexuel, peut-être avait il peur de la réaction de ses collègues, et de perdre l'admiration et le respect de certains, car il fallait le dire, malgré son mauvais caractère on ne pouvait l'admirer que pour son intelligence et sa complexité. Et c'est ça qui nous faisait oublier qu'avant le scientifique de génie et son ego , il y avait une personne avec des sentiments.

Mais le plus étrange c'était pour Carson. Pourquoi se retournement de situation soudain ? Non pas qu'elle ait quelque chose contre l'homosexualité, au contraire elle était pour la légalisation du mariage homosexuel, après tout pourquoi deux hommes ou deux femmes ne pourrait-il pas montrer au monde leur amour et le sacraliser tout simplement parce qu'ils sont du même sexe. Non le problème c'est qu'il sortait avec Laura depuis plus d'un an et ils semblaient heureux ensemble.

Le problème était bien là. Devait-elle le dire à Laura avant qu'elle ne se fasse de faux espoirs sur sa relation avec l'écossais ? Même si Katie se doutait que c'était déjà trop tard et que les espoirs étaient déjà là. Elle était pratiquement sûre qu'il fallait qu'elle le lui dise, elle en était convaincu, comme elle l'était de la futur réaction de Laura : incrédulité, colère, doute, et pleurs... Voilà par où allait en passer la jeune militaire.

Mais en tant qu'amie elle se devait de lui dire ce qu'elle avait vu, et elle se devait de la soutenir dans cette épreuve difficile. Elle se décida donc d'aller voir son amie et de lui annoncer la nouvelle avec le plus de tact possible.

Elle termina de s'occuper de la plante de P6V-200, enleva ses gants et sortit de son laboratoire botanique.

Les couloirs de la Cité étaient plein de vie, c'était dimanche et tout le monde, sous les ordres de Heightmeyer et de Weir, étaient obligé de prendre du repos. Personne ne s'en plaignait, il fallait bien récupérer après quelconques menaces Wraiths, Genii ou Anciennes, car il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'un scientifique ne découvre une nouvelle technologie ancienne révolutionnaire mais qui finissait par rendre toute vie paisible sur Atlantis possible. La dernière en date étant un codeur/décodeur de données anciennes qui avait eu seulement pour résultat de faire disparaître toute trace de sourcil sur le beau visage du Major Lorne, ce dernier n'avait tellement pas apprécier ce disfonctionnement, qu'il avait balançait l'appareil par une des fenêtres de la Cité et avait fait des menaces sur l'intégrité physique du scientifique en question.

Sur le chemin elle croisa bon nombres de ses collègues, et parmi eux Carson qui lui adressa un sourire, le même sourire qu'il avait sur les lèvres depuis quelques semaines, depuis sa relation avec Rodney. Elle sentit la colère montait en elle. Comment pouvait il encore sourire comme ça et semblait heureux, alors que derrière le dos de Laura, il en profitait pour coucher avec un autre homme. Ça la révoltait.

Elle s'imaginait bien à la place de la militaire, et de ce qu'elle allait pouvoir ressentir. A sa place, Katie se serait demandé pourquoi un homme ? Elle aurait mieux assimiler d'être tromper avec une femme, elle se serait juste demander ce que la fille en question avait de plus qu'elle. Mais avec un homme après tant d'années d'hétérosexualité ça remettait tout en question. Katie se serait poser des questions du style : Suis je si moche pour qu'il choisisse un homme ? Est ce que je l'ai dégoûté des femmes ?

Elle ne répondit pas au sourire du médecin et continua son chemin.

Tout en réfléchissant sur la façon dont elle allait l'annoncer à Cadman, ses pas la menèrent au quartier de la jeune experte en explosif.

Devant la porte elle souffla un bon coup, pour se donner un peu de courage et un peu de contenance, puis elle appuya sur la sonnette. Une sonnerie lantienne retentit et au bout de quelques secondes Laura fit coulisser la porte, elle était apparemment en pleine séance d'habillage.

"Katie ! Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?" demanda Laura d'un ton jovial. Visiblement quelque chose la rendait pleine de bonne humeur.

Katie répondit un peu directement, et elle ne parvint pas à faire disparaître cet air sérieux qu'elle était sûre d'arborai. Elle cachait mal ses sentiments, c'est pour cela qu'elle perdait régulièrement de l'argent au poker avec les filles. "Je peux rentrer ?"

Laura analysa rapidement le visage de la botaniste, elle lui cachait quelque chose. Elle espérait seulement que ce n'était pas quelque chose d'assez grave pour lui gâcher le dîner de ce soir. "Euh, oui bien sur, mais pas longtemps, je dois me préparer." Elle indiqua les nombreux vêtements étaler sur son lit. "J'ai un dîner avec Carson ce soir, et je sens qu'il va m'annoncer quelque chose d'important." Laura essayait de ne pas trop rêvasser, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'enlever l'image d'elle avec une bague au doigt.

Katie pensa en elle même qu'au moins Carson avait le mérite d'être sincère puisqu'il allait lui annoncer ce soir. Mais elle avait l'affreux pressentiment que Laura se faisait une toute autre idée de la soirée. "C'est à propos de Carson."

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" interrogea la miliaire, face à son lit toujours en train de choisir ses vêtements.

"Je sais que tu ne vas pas vouloir me croire, mais souvient toi que je ne t'ais jamais menti..." Katie arpentait la chambre de long en large, et n'arrêtait pas de jouer avec ses doigts d'une manière assez McKaynienne.

A cette phrase Laura s'arrêta de choisir ses vêtements et regarda fixement son amie. Toute trace de sourire avait disparu de son visage, et un lueur d'inquiétude prenait place dans ses yeux. "Tu me fais peur..."

"Écoute, il n'y a pas 36 façon de te l'annoncer, et je m'excuse à l'avance de ma rudesse mais..."

"Dit moi qu'est ce qui se passe !" Laura perdait son sang froid et imaginait déjà le pire. Peut être que Carson avait été envoyé en mission à la dernière minute...non c'était jour de repos, personne ne travaillait. Mais peut-être qu'il y avait eu un accident au labo, et qu'il avait été blessé ...

Et Katie annonça la triste vérité tout en se forçant à ne pas détourner les yeux "Hum... Carson te trompe..."

La réaction de Laura ne se fit pas attendre mais ce n'était pas celle que Katie avait supposer, dans un sens elle semblait rassurer mais très vite Laura baissa la tête et sembla réfléchir. Elle releva la tête au bout d'une ou deux minutes sous le regard compatissant de la botaniste. " Avec toi ?"

Cette supposition fit l'effet d'une bombe dans la tête de Katie. Comment Laura pouvait elle penser cela ? Elle lui répondit donc avec ferveur. "Non, non ,non bien sur que non ! Laura je ne te ferai jamais ça."

"Avec qui alors ?" Le ton de Laura était sans appel et froid, on voyait clairement qu'elle se concentrait pour ne pas aller à l'infirmerie et étrangler le médecin.

"Ça va te faire un choc mais il faut que tu les comprenne..." Elle avait dit ça d'un ton plutôt calme et apaisant pour essayer de canaliser la colère de la jeune femme en face d'elle. mais ça ne marcha pas.

C'est les poings serrés et pratiquement en hurlant que Laura reposa la question qui lui encombrait l'esprit "Avec QUI !" Katie n'avait jamais vu son amie dans un tel état de fureur, elle pleurait presque de rage.

Et encore une fois la triste vérité sortit de la bouche de la botaniste "Avec Rodney. Je les ai vu ensemble plusieurs fois, et il n'y a plus aucun doute."

Ce fut totalement un ascenseur émotif, elle était passé de la rage au fou rire sous le regard abasourdi de la botaniste.

Malgré le fou rire qui lui faisait mal aux abdos, Laura réussit à articuler "Quand tu dis Rodney, tu entend Rodney McKay scientifique canadien de génie allergique au citron ?"

"Oui." Sur ce coup la, Katie ne savait plus quoi faire.

"Tu veux dire que mon petit ami est homo ?"

"Oui"

Et Laura repartie de plus belle, à présent elle était assise sur son lit et penché en avant pour apaiser la douleur que lui procuré le fou rire.

"Euh Laura tu as compris ce que je viens de te dire. Ton petit copain te trompe avec un autre homme. Tu me crois ?"

"Oui. Je n'ai aucune raison pour douter de toi, mais avec Rodney !" Elle essuya les larmes qui coulait sur son visage, Katie ne savait pas si c'était des larmes de joies ou de tristesse, surment un peu des deux.

"Je t'assure je suis complètement déchiré à l'intérieur..." Et pour contredire ce qu'elle venait de dire elle recommença son fou rire. Tellement elle rigolait, elle manquait d'oxygène, ce qui rendait son rire de plus en plus étrange, il était entrecoupé petit bruit aigue.

"Mais pourquoi tu rigoles alors."

"Parce que je suis une idiote." Petit à petit la fou rire commençait à disparaître.

Katie s'approcha puis s'assit sur le lit à côté de son amie "Mais non, Laura tu ne pouvais pas savoir."

"Non je suis une idiote car quand tu m'as dit qu'il y avait quelque chose avec Carson, moi j'ai pensé au pire, alors que lui il devait être en train de faire je ne sais quoi avec Rodney. Je rigole parce que je suis idiote d'avoir penser qu'il voulait m'épouser, alors qu'en faite ce soir il voulait surment m'annoncer que c'était fini entre nous." Katie prit Laura dans ses bras.

"Écoute ma belle, ne pleurs pas, il n'a pas su voir quelle femme tu étais. Il le regrettera."

"Tu parles il m'a déjà oublier..." répondit elle tristement en reniflant bruyamment. "Il n'y a que moi pour tomber amoureuse d'un homosexuel refoulé."

Katie lui passa un des mouchoirs qu'elle avait eu l'intelligence de mettre dans ses poches. "Il faut que tu lui parles ce soir..."

Laura toujours la tête dans le creux de l'épaule de la botaniste lui répondit "Parce que tu crois que je vais y aller, j'ai suffisamment honte comme ça."

"Je sais que c'est dur mais tu dois le faire, il faut que tu es une discussion sérieuse avec lui, peut être que ça t'aidera à voir plus clair."

"J'ai pas envie d'y voir plus clair. Il sort avec un homme qui l'appelle Sorcier Vaudou, il n'y a rien en dire de plus."

"Laura fait pas ta tête de mule. Tu vas d'habiller de la façon la plus sexy que tu peux, tu vas aller le voir, et lui faire regretter de t'avoir tromper avec le premier scientifique qui lui est passé par la main. Ok ? "

"Ok, mais c'est uniquement dans le but de voir sa tête quand je lui collerai mon poing dans sa figure..."

"Laura..."

"Ok, une gifle m'ira largement."

Katie aida son amie à choisir la robe qui convenait le mieux. Elle sortit encore des vêtements qui rapidement allèrent rejoindre le reste da la garde-robe de Laura sur son lit. Finalement leur choix se porta sur une jolie petite robe noire, bien centré. Elle prit les chaussures qui étaient assortis et ordonna à la lieutenante de les enfiler. La militaire accepta non sans une multitude de grognements. Elle alla donc dans sa salle de bain et ferma la porte pendant que Katie attendait dans la chambre.

Au bout de quelques minutes Laura sortit, la robe lui allait parfaitement, mais il fallait le dire, elle avait une sale tête à cause des larmes et des yeux bouffis.

"Elle est parfaite cette robe, il va te dévorer des yeux. Maintenant on passe à la coiffure et au maquillage.

Pendant tout le temps ou Katie aidait à coiffer la militaire resta silencieuse, admirant le travail de la botaniste à travers la glace. Elle commença à ouvrir la bouche quand Katie se décida devant l'absence de réaction de son amie à la maquiller.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'embêtes, il ne me regardera même pas. Si seulement j'étais un homme..."

"Le seul avantage à être un homme c'est que tu n'est pas obligé de te raser et que tu peut faire pipi debout, et si c'est vraiment ça que tu veux tu peux toujours t'arranger même en étant une fille."

"C'est sur, mais si c'est ce qu'il aime..."

"Recommence pas. De toute façon tu es prête maintenant, et tu vas te lever et aller à ce dîner avec Carson. Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un tu m'appelles avec la radio et j'arrive en un éclair."

"Merci Katie, et désolé pour t'avoir crier dessus tout à l'heure."

"C'est pas grave, je sais maintenant à quoi m'attendre ! Aller en route." répondit Katie.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Katie accompagna son amie jusqu'aux appartements de Carson. Elle la laissa devant la porte non sans la serrer dans ses bras une dernière fois. Une fois que la botaniste fut loin, Laura sonna, puis quand elle entendit une voix lui dire qu'elle pouvait rentrer, elle rentra chez celui qu'elle considérai comme son futur ex petit copain. La lumière était tamisé, et elle apercevait de la lumière sur le balcon. Elle s'y dirigea pour trouver Carson près d'une table, joliment décoré par des bougies et des fleurs.

Carson la regarda un instant et vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui mis une main sur l'épaule tout en la fixant dans les yeux. "Tu as pleuré ?"

"Non ! Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?" Elle se dégagea de sa main avec un peu de violence et s'approcha du balcon pour contempler l'océan qui s'étendait des mètres plus bas.

Carson prit la voix la plus douce qu'il avait, il s'inquiétait de ce qui pouvait mettre la jeune femme de si mauvaises humeurs. "Rien ma puce, tu as passé une mauvaise journée ?"

Laura se raidit, comment pouvait il encore l'appeler ma puce.

Elle lui répondit méchamment toujours en contemplant l'océan. "Oui" Elle sentit que Carson tentait encore une fois une approche, il était maintenant juste derrière elle.

"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Cela en était trop, elle ne supportais plus cette hypocrisie. Comment avait elle pu se tromper à ce point sur Carson.

Elle se retourna et planta ses yeux dans les yeux du médecin et le désigna du doigt."C'est ta faute, entièrement ta faute !"

"Qu..quoi ?!" Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal envers elle cette semaine, ni envers une autre personne.

"Ne fait pas l'innocent, je suis au courant de tout !" déclara t-elle avec rage.

Finalement en quelque sorte, il avait peut être fait quelque chose qui contrariait la jeune femme, mais comment avait elle fait pour savoir ? "De tout ? Qui te l'a dit, si c'est Rodney qui n'a pas su fermer sa bouche il va m'entendre."

"Ah oui ton cher Rodney" dit elle amèrement," tu ne peux plus te passer de lui n'est ce pas ? Et quand aller tu me dire la vérité."

Bon puisqu'elle était au courant autant jouer franc jeu, même si c'était un peu maladroit. "Et bien ce soir. Et puisque tu es au courant... Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?"

"Qu'est ce que j'en pense ? Que veux tu que j'en pense ? Ça fait plus d'un an qu'on est ensemble et tu oses me faire ça maintenant. Je croyais avoir enfin trouver un homme avec qui je serai bien, mais non il faut que tu fasses tout capoter." Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.

"Je croyais que c'était le moment parfait ..." murmura t-il nerveusement.

"Parfait ? tu plaisantes, tu aurais pu t'en rendre compte plus tôt quand même."

A ce moment là, Carson réalisa qu'il devait y avoir un malentendu. Ils ne devaient pas parler de la même chose.

"Me rendre compte de quoi plus tôt ? Je crois que je ne te suis plus..."

Laura planta ses ainsi sur ses hanches "Tu vas pas me dire que tu retourne encore une fois ta veste !" elle semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs.

"Ma veste ?" C'était sur et certain il était perdu. De quoi pouvait elle bien parler.

"C'est vraiment déguellasse ce que tu m'as fait. J'avais tellement d'espoir en toi en nous, et maintenant tu m'annonces que tu es homosexuel ! Avec Rodney en plus. Tu te rends compte de l'effet que ça me fait. Je m'en vais, être avec toi me donne envie de vomir..."

Cette fois elle pleurait à chaude larmes et elle sortit en courant, alors que lui était bouche bée, autant par la réaction de Laura mais aussi par rapport à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire : homosexuel ? Avait il des manières un peu trop féminine pour qu'elle pense ça ?

"Laura revient ! LAURA ! " Il se mit à sa poursuite.

Laura était déjà bien avancé sur le chemin de ses quartiers, sa vue était brouillé par les larmes, mais elle repéra tout de même Rodney qui venait à sa rencontre avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Montrait la moi ! " lui annonça t'il en tendant sa main vers celle de Laura.

"De quoi Rodney ? "

"Et bien votre bag..." mais il fut couper par la lieutenante ou plutôt son regard meurtrier, et aussi à la vue de Carson qui derrière Cadman lui faisait de grand signe pour qu'il ferme sa bouche.

"Vous croyez pas que vous en avait fait assez, hein ? " Et contre toute attente, la jeune femme le gifla. Le bruit de sa main sur la joue de Rodney fit grand bruit. Rodney en resta tout estomaqué, et Carson redoutait déjà la réaction de Rodney sur sa peau fragile et la folie de l'experte en explosif.

Laura continua son chemin laissant les deux hommes derrière.

"Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?" demanda Rodney en se tenant la joue qui avait pris une belle couleur rouge.

"Absolument rien !" se justifia t-il, " j'avais tout préparé, et quand elle est arrivé elle était déjà en colère, et puis elle m'a dit des choses qui n'ont aucun sens..."

"Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?"

"Que j'étais homosexuel ! et que je la trompe avec un autre homme."

Rodney prit un air sérieux "C'est vrai ?"

"Voyons Rodney tu me connais." dit Carson pensif, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter que ce que pouvait croire certaines personne sur lui et Rodney.

"Et qui est l'heureux elu de ton coeur ?" ironisa McKay, visiblement, il s'occupait plus des cancans que de sa joue.

"C'est toi !"

"Qu...quoi ? Moi, je ne suis pas homosexuel !" se justifia t-il en s'éloignant de Carson.

"Ben moi non plus tu sais. Si je l'étais je n'aurais pas prévue de demander Laura en mariage."

"Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?"

"Allez lui parler, et faire ce que j'avais prévue de faire ce soir. "

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0**

Carson laissa Rodney derrière lui et se dirigea vers le quartier de Cadman. Quand il y arriva, il vit que Katie Brown sortait du quartier de la jeune femme. Quand elle le vit elle se plaqua sur la porte pour en protéger l'accès

"Carson, écoutez ce n'est vraiment pas le moment..."

"Est ce que Laura est là ?"

"Oui, mais elle n'a pas envie de vous voir. Il faut la comprendre, c'est dur pour elle, mais on ne vous blâme pas vous avez fait votre choix et...

"Mais je n'ai rien fait ce n'est que des sottises, des rumeurs ..."

"Ce n'est plus la peine de vous cachez maintenant...

"Laissez moi lui parlez...

"Allez y, mais vous n'obtiendrez rien d'elle et si j'étais vous je la laisserai un peu seule."

Elle se décala et finit par emprunter un des couloirs

Carson s'approcha le plus près possible de la porte. "Laura ? Laura ? ma puce ? je sais que tu es la, alors répond..."

Mais en bonne tête de mule qu'elle était, elle ne fit pas ce que lui demandait Carson.

"Laura ! Tout ce qu'on t'a dit est faux, il n'y a rien entre moi et Rodney, c'est toi que j'aime..."

Encore une fois elle ne répondit pas.

"Tu sais que si je le désire, j'ouvre cette porte comme je veux, mais j'aimerai que ça soit toi qui ouvre pour qu'on puisse parler." Il tendit l'oreille pour entendre une quelconque réponse mais cette dernière ne vint pas. "Bloody Hell Laura ! C'est toi que j'aime bon sang ! C'est toi ! " finit il par dire dans un murmure.

Il se décida de prendre les choses en mains sérieusement et alla vers la salle de commande, alors que pendant ce temps Laura dans sa chambre, s'éveillait d'un sommeil rempli de tristes rêves avec la nette impression que ce petit sommeil l'avait beaucoup plus fatigué qu'autre chose.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La salle d'embarquement était peu peuplé comme chaque dimanche, il y avait Chuck et Rodney en train de parler, surment de leur pays natal. Comme Chevron Guy était trop occupé par sa conversation avec Rodney, Carson s'installa à la place habituelle du jeune homme et activa le haut parleur.

// Laura, puisque tu ne veux pas m'écouter et me voir, je te dis tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur car je n'ai rien à te cachait.// Sa voix et son accent particulier résonna dans toute la cité et chaque personne dans la cité écoutait attentivement le médecin. De leurs côtés, les deux canadiens arrêtèrent de parler, et Rodney prit un air contrarié, il redoutait ce qu'allait dire le médecin. De l'autre côté de la salle de commande, Katie arriva et se plaça près des deux canadiens.

// Tout d'abord, je voudrais faire taire les rumeurs qui ont été lancé, je ne cherche pas à savoir par qui, mais je voulais dire que je ne suis en aucun cas homosexuel, je pensais pourtant qu'après un an de vie ensemble tu l'aurais remarqué, mais passons. Je t'aime et je veux que tout s'arrange entre nous, et c'est pour ça que je vais finir de faire ce que j'avais prévue de faire ce soir. Je suis désolé de le faire comme ça, mais c'est le seul moyen : Laura Emily Cadman veux tu m'épouser //

Un cri retentit dans la salle de commande, mais ce n'était pas celui de la femme qu'il voulait. C'était celui de Katie, qui était entrain de s'en prendre à elle même pour avoir mis des choses pareils dans la tête de la militaire. Carson savait maintenant de qui venait la rumeur.

// Je n'entends pas une réponse immédiate, mais pense à tout ça s'il te plait. Voila désolé du dérangement.//

Carson resta un moment sur sa chaise, à réfléchir. Il faisait peine à voir, il attendait la réponse de Laura. Rodney s'approcha de lui ainsi que Katie.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle va venir..." lui dit il en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Katie prit la parole avec un air de honte sur le visage."Carson, je ne sais pas quoi dire, je me sens trop bête... Je m'excuse sincèrement."

"Si Laura vient, il n'y aura rien à dire, mais j'aimerai savoir ce qui vous est passé par la tête pour pensée des choses pareils."

"Et bien il y a eu plein de changements entre vous depuis un moment ...alors je me suis dit... et puis Rodney m'a laissé, alors j'ai pensé que ça pouvait être une réponse à la question que je me posais."

Rodney détourna le regard, et trouva tout à coup une toute nouvelle passion pour les vitraux.

"Je comprend mieux et je vous jure que si je me découvre homosexuel vous serez la 1ere au courant."

Carson retomba dans un silence rempli de doute. Mais il fut vite couper par des bruits de pas de courses dans les couloirs. Carson se leva en sursaut et les trois amis se tournèrent pour voir qui était en train d'arriver. Et au grand bonheur de Carson c'était bien Laura. Elle était essoufflé, surment par la course qu'elle venait de faire, mais qui avait eu l'idée d'installer les quartiers si loin ! Lorsqu'elle fut proche du petit groupe elle ralentit l'allure et regarda le médecin, d'abord avec un air timide surment pour se faire pardonner de ce qu'elle avait pu croire puis une grand sourire illumina le visage de la jeune femme qui pourtant quelques heures avant été embué par les larmes. Elle finit par se jeter sur Carson en criant oui.

Elle l'embrassa de toutes ses forces. "Oui ! Oui ! Oui !" Puis elle l'embrassa à nouveau.

De l'autre côté, Rodney pleurait dans les bras de Katie sous le regard étonnait de cette dernière. Depuis qu'il avait rompu avec elle, il l'avait tout simplement ignoré comme il l'avait fait au début de l'expédition.

"Alors on pleur Rodney ?" questionna l'écossais avec un sourire qui aurait pu mettre au chômage tout les acteurs ventant les marques de dentifrice.

"C'est mes allergies ! " se justifia le canadien en relevant la tête de l'épaule à présent humide de la botaniste, "Et puis vous êtes tellement bête tout les deux..."Il replongea son visage dans le cou de la rousse. Katie ne semblait pas gêner par ce rapprochement, elle commençait même à réconforter le scientifique en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Quelques choses disaient à Carson, qu'entre Katie et Rodney c'était pas encore fini.

"Attend il faut que je fasse ça dans les règles maintenant que tu es là." Le médecin sortit un petit écrin de sa poche, l'ouvrit et déposa un genou à terre. " Veux tu m'épouser ?" Pendant ce temps beaucoup de monde c'était rassemblé dans la salle de commande après le demande de Carson au haut parleur.

"Oui Carson ! " Et encore une fois ils s'embrassèrent et cette fois sous les sifflements de l'équipe d'Atlantis. Et pour finir, ce fut Katie qui tomba dans les bras de Rodney.

"Mon meilleur ami et celle qui... m'a fichu une claque ! Oui qui m'a mis une claque ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous a prit ? Si vous voulez vous en prendre à quelqu'un vous avez Carson sous la main et maintenant pour longtemps."

Les futurs mariés sourirent à la remarque de Rodney. La vie s'annonçait bien belle devant eux.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Alors ça vous a plu ? Je sais c'est étrange j'ai changé de couple, enfin ce n'est plus Rodney et Laura, mais bon c'était sympa hein hein ? Rassurer moi.**

**Et je voulais m'excuser car ces derniers temps je n'ai pas laissé de reviews, je vous jure que je vais rattraper ça des vos prochains chapitres. (Hein hein Clio ? A quand le prochain chapitre du Grand Réveil ça me manque !)**

**Laura.**


End file.
